


Retirment

by Astartes



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fat Shaming, Fat!Batman, Fat!Bruce, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Greedy Bruce, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Oral Sex, Weight Gain, horny clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astartes/pseuds/Astartes
Summary: After an accident that almost cost the Batman his life, Clark Kent decides it's time for Bruce to retire from his job as a vigilante. To do so, he has a plan in mind, and it was without counting on Bruce's greed.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Retirment

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story so I hope you'll like and and that my english translation won't be too bad ;)

# Retirment

Clark arrived on the scene in less than 5 minutes. He had never been faster in his life to cover a distance of nearly 10,000 km, which equaled the distance between Gotham City and Cairns. He made his way to the coordinates Tim had sent him and quickly found the scene of the incident. Diana was there. She immediately turned to him:

_Kal, I'm sorry.

Clark could feel the anger as he looked at the Batmobile, or what was left of it. The vehicle was completely destroyed, the armor had blown up, there was nothing left. The Batmobile was a wreck.

_Barry took him to the hospital. We still have a few minutes to clean everything up.

Clark could hear the police and fire sirens from here. He shook his head negatively.

_Less. I lift the crane, you take the wreckage?

Diana nodded her head.

_I'll take it back to the Batcave.

Clark walked towards the crane and passed under several beams before he found the right support to lift it. Diana pulled the vehicle out and flew away. Help was there. Fortunately, due to property damage, there were no more casualties. The other vigilantes had evacuated them.

He flew away, keeping his anger to himself and went to the hospital. He joined Todd at the back of the emergency room.

_How's he doing?

Jay shrugged his shoulders and handed him civilian clothes.

_I don't know.

Clark changed quickly, stuffed his suit into the gym bag that Jay handed him, and followed him. Alfred, Dick and Tim were there. Waiting in the waiting room in the emergency room, all that was missing was Barbara to get the Batfamily complete, but she had been undercover too long to come. They understood. They all did.

He was unable to sit down. As always, he could not hold his seat. But this time it was different. It was more serious. He had seen the state of the Batmobile. He had seen the scene of the accident. It was complete chaos, and Bruce was in the middle of it. He was bubbling up on the scene as he watched the intervention closely.

_Try to sit down.

Clark involuntarily glanced at Dick.

_I can't calm down. One of his lungs is punctured, his vena cava has torn, he has multiple open fractures... he's bleeding so badly that no, no I can't stay calm! He had barely recovered from the last time!

His last fight with Bane almost cost him his life.

_You're following the operation live? asked Tim.

Clark clenched his fists. He was Bruce's boyfriend, but they were his boys. He had to calm down. Dick nodded.

_He can hear everything. He can recognize his heartbeat.

The Kryptonian turned his head towards Alfred, who had remained silent until then.

_What's the official reason?

Alfred was genuinely sad and worried. The situation was no longer possible.

_Car accident.

Clark needed to let off steam. This was his chance.

_I'll take care of it.

He walked out of the waiting room and then out of the hospital, and as soon as he was out of sight, he flew to Wayne Manor. He found the wreckage of the Batmobile behind the entrance to the waterfall and headed for the Manor's civilian garage. As a billionaire, Bruce Wayne had quite a collection of luxury cars. If it were up to Clark, he would destroy them all with his bare hands. His gaze turned to the Aston Martin. A very expensive model that Bruce loved.

He took pleasure in butchering the front of the vehicle. He knew that after that, he would only have to abandon the car somewhere in the forest, on the road to the Manor. A ditch exit at too high a speed. That would do the trick and give the illusion. But Clark figured it would be the last time. He didn't want Bruce to continue on that path. He couldn't take it anymore.

They all waited in the emergency room for several hours. Tim and Dick had fallen asleep, and he, Alfred and Jay were shooting coffee. Even the English butler could do it. Clark had ended up sitting and waiting like everyone else, watching the staff pass by from time to time.

_This has got to stop.

Clark was so lost in thought that the butler's voice took a long time to make its way to his brain.

_I agree. Bruce will end up killing himself.

Jay got up with a sigh, and walked towards the vending machine.

_Yes, but as always, in spite of what he's told, he's going to get better and take the cape back.

Clark and Alfred glanced at each other with a look of resentment. It was true. Bruce didn't listen to anyone, he didn't know how to be reasonable.

_We've got to find a way to stop him »,let go of Clark, thinking aloud.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders as Jay sat down and ate a bar of chocolate.

_I've already thought about it, but nothing can stop Master Bruce...

Clark sighed.

_Except for his physical condition. Only when his bones are broken will he agree to stop…

The silence fell again. Until Jay turned to them and said:

_I may have an idea...

And Jay swallows his chocolate bar before explaining himself.

wWwWwWw

Bruce was out of danger. The operation went well and he was going to stay in bed for a while. As soon as he was more stable, he would return to Wayne Manor rather than to a rehab center, as he always did.

Clark ran his hand through Bruce's black hair. He loved him. He loved him with all his being. Jason's idea was the most incongruous, the most unpleasant, but if he cared about Bruce, if he really loved him, he would agree to do this. It would be difficult, but it was worth it. Dick was willing to take responsibility for the cape. Tim was going to take off. Clark just didn't want Bruce to risk his life anymore.

He stroked Bruce's cheek and walked out of the room, joining Alfred outside. Alfred had just completed all the paperwork and applied for the transfer.

_Are you sure of your decision, Clark?

The Kryptonian nodded his head.

_Yes. If doing that will keep him out of the field, then yes.

Alfred put his hand on his arm.

_Do you know what that means? Public image can be managed, but for your relationship?

Clark put one hand on Alfred's shoulder.

_I know. But I'd do anything to make sure nothing more happens to him. He's my whole life.

_I'll help you.

They looked at Bruce through the window. The decision was made. To make Bruce too impotent to return to the field, there was only this decision to make: Clark was going to make Bruce fat.

_**Current Weight : 94kg - 207lb** _

Bruce opened his eyes with difficulty. He was tired and felt pain in every pore of his skin. Black Mask had not made light work of it this time. Bruce had fallen right into his ambush. He wasn't going to get away that easily. As soon as he recovered, he would sink every one of his fraudulent businesses.

He tried to straighten himself up, recognizing his room at the Manor.

_Hey, take it easy. You've been hurt very badly.

Clark. His voice was so soft when he spoke lower. He turned his head towards him, smiling slightly.

_Hi.

Clark gave him a big smile as he ran a hand through his hair.

_Hello love.

They kissed. Bruce let out a sigh of comfort as their lips parted. Usually Clark was always a little angry when he woke up. But not this time. This time he must have really worried him.

_How long was I unconscious?

Clark stroked his cheek.

_A few days. You really scared us, Bruce.

Bruce remembered the accident. He grimaced.

_How did you justify my injuries?

Bruce grabbed the glass of water that Clark handed him to hydrate himself a little.

_Car accident," Clark replied in a light tone. I'll tell Alfred that you're awake. Are you hungry?

Bruce nodded.

_A little.

Clark walked to the door.

_Yeah, you've lost a little weight in a few days. You have some deficiencies that you need to make up for.

He slipped away at a high speed and came back through the door. Bruce resumed the conversation, accustomed to small interruptions in superspeed for the past few years.

_And what car did that cost me?

_The Aston Martin.

Bruce recognized Clark's pettiness. His favorite car.

_It was voluntary, I suppose.

Clark glanced at him.

_Be glad it was just one car, and not your whole garage.

He smiled at him.

_Thank you.

Clark kissed him. Bruce grabbed his neck and kissed him even more passionately. He knew he had scared him and this was his only way to make it up to him.

_Glad to see you're feeling better, Master Bruce.

The two men broke away, caught in the act. Alfred put down a large shaker and a glass of milk. Bruce frowned slightly when he saw this happen.

_What's that?

_A strange, protein-rich mixture recommended by the doctor and milk for your bones.

Clark handed him the shaker.

_You need to get your strength back if you want to get out of there quickly.

Bruce hated to stay in bed. If he had to go that way... He grabbed the drink and took a few sips.

_It's sweet.

Clark looked up to the sky.

_And Mister doesn't like sugar.

Bruce looked up at him.

_It's not that, it's just that I'm not used to it.

Clark kissed him on the forehead.

_Think of it as breakfast. I've got to go, Clark Kent's got to go to work. I'll see you tonight.

Bruce nodded. He needed to recover quickly, and he was going to do everything he could to.

wWwWwWw

Bruce had already been swallowing these protein shakers three times a day for two weeks and he was fed up with them. Not only did he not feel like he was chewing or biting, but he had to admit it, he was hungry. But telling that to Alfred, who was on the strict diet, bothered him. He also didn't want to exaggerate while his butler was taking care of him all day long.

So he asked Clark to change his diet. He knew that Clark was on his way to Coast City and that it might take him some time. So Bruce was getting impatient in bed.

_I hear someone is hungry?

Clark entered with a radiant smile on his lips. The smell of pizza filled the room and Bruce's stomach rumbled.

_I can't stand Alfred's protein diet anymore! Show me what you brought back.

Clark undid his shoes and sat on the bed next to Bruce as he watched everything Clark had brought.

_Four pizzas? Too many!

Clark shrugged his shoulders.

_I thought Tim would be here, but he's with the Teen Titans at Mount Justice and Alfred doesn't want them. So... you're going to have to eat that! They're straight from Central City so eat up!

Bruce didn't mind. He moved over to make room for Clark who sat down next to him to eat. Bruce wasn't really used to eating in bed, but since for the moment, he couldn't really move around anymore...

_I'll talk to Alfred about your meals," Clark said between bites.

Bruce nodded.

_In fact, I think he's going to try his hand at baking and desserts. Tim and Dick were thrilled.

Clark smiled at him.

_You'll have to eat it too to make him happy.

He knew he would have to, he owed it to Alfred. Clark handed him one of the sodas he had taken with the pizzas. The ones from Coast City were really the best. Bruce felt like he hadn't had one in ages.

They ate quietly together, Clark recounting his adventures of the last few days and Bruce talking about the old Robin, who visited him from time to time. Dick and Jay still seemed to be acting like dog and cat while being in an ambiguous relationship and Tim seemed to be spending much more time with Kon. Tim had already chosen his name that he would take when he wanted to emancipate himself and Bruce was quite happy about that.

The silence finally fell again a few minutes before Bruce felt Clark's insistent look on him. He put his soda down, turning his head towards him:

_Anything wrong?

Clark's look was indescribable.

_Nothing. It's just... I've never seen you eat with an appetite.

Bruce glanced at his pizza. As he chatted, he had picked up the slices as he went along and hadn't realized he'd started another pizza. That was a lot of pizza.

_I was hungry, but I think I have to stop there.

He was about to rest his new slice when Clark stopped him in his tracks.

_No no, don't stop. It wasn't a criticism. You do well to eat, you need to recuperate. Besides, it's not like that every day. Enjoy it.

Clark was right. He used to be careful, he could loosen up a bit. Especially since he also had a bad habit of skipping meals, something Clark was constantly fighting against.

_You're really adorable when you eat like that.

Bruce was so surprised by the compliment that he almost swallowed it wrong.

_Adorable? I'm just eating.

Clark put one hand on his cheek and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate that Bruce let himself be touched for a second before stepping back.

_And for once, you're enjoying it. Good thing Barry and Hal would kill me if they knew we were ruining their favorite pizza!

Clark took another slice and they continued to eat. He ate a couple more slices before he was stalled. He had eaten his fill and now he was really full.

_Here, there's some more.

Bruce raised his hand to stop him.

_I can't take it anymore. I'm full. I can't take another bite.

Clark looked at the boxes.

_There are two pieces left. One each.

Bruce looked at the share and considered the proposal.

_I can't take any more.

Clark held the share in front of his mouth.

_The smallest one. You have to get stronger, don't you?

Bruce looked at both shares. They were almost the same size.

_Scammer.

Clark smiled at him. Bruce nodded.

_Okay.

He took his first bite, feeling his stomach protesting while his belly was well swollen. He changed his position, taking a deep breath before continuing. He still had a few more bites left when Clark finished his share and cleared out the boxes.

_Come on, you only have two more bites left.

Clark's voice had taken on a different intonation. Softer, more honeyed. Bruce recognized the teasing voice of a horny and demanding Clark. He made a huge effort to finish his part.

_Sorry Clark, but I'm in no condition for that...

Clark put kisses on his neck. Bruce closed his eyes, knowing he was weak when he was like that, so sweet and affectionate. Clark answered him with a whisper in his ear:

_In condition for what?

One of his hands went under his shirt and caressed his belly. Bruce could feel him a little swollen from eating too much.

_You know what I'm talking about... Clark... I ate too much...

But Clark seemed to ignore it. He kept kissing him on the neck, stroking his belly, going up and down under her shirt. He could feel the envy in Clark's every move, hear his sighs, feel his muscles tightening against him. Clark came back to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Their breaths mingled, their tongues caressed, their hands wandered under their clothes.

_How can you be so excited... »let go of Bruce between kisses.

The Kryptonian lifted up Bruce's shirt and pulled it off, his mouth attacking his chest. Clark kissed him, licked his skin, and chewed on him. It awakened all of Bruce's senses, his body becoming extremely sensitive with excitement.

_It's you Bruce... you excite my senses so much...

Clark's lips went down on his belly. Bruce felt his gurgling as Clark palpated his hips and kissed his swollen belly.

_Clark, I have to digest...

_So let it be...

Clark groped his belly. Bruce felt his stomach rumbling even more and felt the gas from his soda rising. He was unable to hold back the rotter, who escaped in a crude manner. He didn't even have time to apologize that Clark was kissing him on the neck again.

_You're feeling better, aren't you? he whispered in his ear.

Bruce nodded. Clark's voice was bewitching and his hands went down under the edge of his pants, drawing all his attention to his erection.

_Clark...

He grabbed his erection and pulled it out from under his clothes.

_Let me take care of you...

Clark's breath so close to his erection excited Bruce even more. He finally gave in, nodding his head. Clark then put his tongue over his penis and put it completely in his mouth. He began by slowly sucking Bruce and then speeded up his movements, accompanying his tongue with his hand.

Bruce's pleasure rose very quickly. Clark put his heart into the work with the precise goal of making him enjoy it. Bruce was hot. The pleasure ignited his whole body and he could feel the sweat beading down his back. He was out of breath, panting with pleasure as Clark squeezed his mouth around his genitals.

_Clark, I'm coming...

Clark was able to make only two more moves before Bruce gave in to the fun. Clark swallowed, sucked, and released him while Bruce was still in ecstasy. The Kryptonian then came and lay down beside him, his gaze riveted on his face. Bruce's mind was fogged by a true feeling of fullness. He was totally fulfilled.

_I love seeing you like this," Clark said as he kissed him on the temple.

_Hmm... And you?

Bruce felt Clark caressing his cheek and hair.

_I'll be fine. You're beautiful, Bruce. Rest now.

Clark kissed him before he walked away to take his clothes off. Bruce fell asleep a few moments later, happy.

_**Current Weight : 98kg - 216lb** _

_Happy Birthday Tim!!

Tim blew out his candles while Clark took a picture. The whole Batfamily was there with Conner and Clark as a bonus to celebrate the Red Robin's birthday. Tim loved his new nickname.

_Thanks guys! The cake looks great!

Barbara gave a pat on the back of the youngest's skull.

_Guys? I got it for you at the best bakery in all of Gotham!

Tim gave her a big smile and a kiss on her cheek.

_Thank you Barb. He looks really good anyway!

Bruce glanced at the cake. Classic. A huge cake with lots of cream and marzipan and buttercream decoration. He missed the refinement of French pastries when he saw this kind of cake.

He changed his position, trying to hide the pain from the slightest movement of his legs and ribs. He was taking longer to heal than before. He was getting angry about it. He then felt Clark's hand go behind his back in a quick caress. In front of them, everyone was arguing quite animatedly about how to cut the cake. Clark took advantage of the attention elsewhere to address him:

_If the position is too uncomfortable, we can go back up.

Bruce glanced at him with a black look.

_I'm not crippled, either.

_No, but you're in remission for a polytrauma. It doesn't heal in two months.

Their attention was drawn to Tim and Jay arguing. Conner and Dick tried to keep them away while Alfred took the knife to cut off some slices. He handed out piece of cake to everyone, which calmed things down.

_Master Bruce ?offered Alfred without much conviction.

Bruce shook his head negatively.

_No thanks. It's too sweet for me.

Tim made a begging pout.

_Oh come on Bruce, for my birthday!

Barbara encouraged him with her inquisitive look:

_It's good, at least taste it!

_It's damn good, that's clear," Jay added as he was full of it.

The Red Hood was hit by Dick to remind him of good manners. Bruce finally abdicated with all eyes on him.

_Very well. I'll take one.

Alfred handed him a slice. Bruce was last served. They began to eat the cake while talking quietly. Bruce looked at his slice, feeling that he would soon find himself disgusted. Then he tasted it. The cream was light, the cake was soft and tasty. The marzipan added a little more sugar, but it wasn't as sweet as he thought it would be. Yet, with all that cream, he had reason to doubt it.

When Alfred suggested a second serving, Bruce was tempted to try a second slice: after all, he never ate sweet and it was a good opportunity. He was delighted to see that this simple gesture was enough to make Tim happy and it suited him very well.

_**Current Weight : 100kg - 220lb** _

Clark was kissing Bruce's back as the hot water ran over them. He had already used his X-ray vision about ten times to check on Bruce's condition. He had recovered well from his injuries, but it would take time for his lungs to regain proper lung capacity. Bruce was fatigued.

_Are you sure you want to go back to Wayne Enterprises today?

His hands went down on Bruce's rounded hips, gently caressing his skin.

_For the fifteenth time, yes. Did you hear Lucius? I need to show that I'm still capable of running my business and making decisions. I can't stay cooped up in the Manor for the rest of my life.

Clark nibbled at Bruce's shoulder skin. A few weeks ago, he would never have been able to do that with Bruce's concrete muscles. But with his lack of activity, he had had a little muscle loss that rounded out his shape a bit...

_Too bad..." Clark replied as his erection rose up against Bruce's buttocks again.

_You're insatiable," Bruce sighed as his body shivered despite the hot water.

Clark grunted and forced himself away from Bruce's body, which excited him again. He got serious again as Bruce soaped his hair.

_Okay, but be careful, okay? At least when you're tired or in pain, you warn Alfred. Or me. If necessary, I'll come and get you with the cape.

Bruce waited until he had rinsed his hair thoroughly before answering, throwing his black hair back.

_I know. Alfred will be my driver anyway. Knowing him, he won't stay very far.

Clark nodded his head and soaped himself in turn. He watched Bruce do the same to his body.

With his last few weeks, Bruce's muscles had melted a bit and his abdominal muscles were disappearing under a thin layer of soft tissue. They were still visible on the sides, but a small fat pad was beginning to form a fuller belly and larger hips. His pectorals were still present, but there again, a small layer of plump skin made them softer to the touch. Clark's dick hardens.

Bruce turned him on. Even more than before. He had prepared for the changes Bruce's body might undergo, but he never thought it would turn him on so much. Clark had discovered that despite everything Bruce said, he liked to eat. He just never took the time to indulge himself.

He forced himself to take his eyes off it to prepare himself too. Bruce got out of the shower first, dried himself off and picked up the scale to weigh himself. It was the first time since his accident that he had used it. Clark became apprehensive. Bruce sighed.

_I've gained weight. I've gone soft with this lack of exercise.

Bruce pinched the fold of fat that was forming at his hip. Clark felt his erection harden again. He tried to soothe the pain by wrapping his waist around his hips as Bruce examined his body in the mirror, touching the areas where the fat was most visible.

_I'm going to have to lose all this. How can you be so excited when I've put on weight?

Clark forced himself to do something else to chase away the lustful ideas that were running through his head.

_I'm constantly excited about you, Bruce. And for exercise, you'll have to take it a little bit at a time. First you have to finish your rehab program.

Bruce nodded his head and stepped off the scale. Clark went into the room to get dressed while Bruce brushed his teeth. Then they switched places.

It was true that he was madly excited about Bruce. His libido had increased with Bruce's weight gain. Was this due to the lack of sex for several weeks? Yes, probably. It had nothing to do with the fact that Bruce's body had become softer, smoother, teasing or that when Bruce was eating, his body was sending signals that frightened all his senses. No. Impossible. It had to be abstinence. That's why his erection didn't deflate.

He went back into the bedroom to put on his shoes when he saw Bruce getting dressed. He had put on an anthracite grey suit whose pants were moulding his legs a little more. Bruce was passing his pearl grey shirt inside his pants. Clark had his gaze fixed on his little hips which could already be seen under the shirt. His attentive gaze was on Bruce's hands that were about to close the pants. He closed it without further difficulty, but forced to close the button.

Bruce noticed his gaze and turned his head towards him as he retrieved his sleeveless vest and put it on.

_Is something wrong?

Clark's gaze was fixed on the hip circumference that protruded under the shirt and just beyond the edge of Bruce's pants. A little more and his belly would almost hang over his pants. And as for his buttocks... Bruce's buttocks had always been firm and bouncy. There, there they were... really bounced and molded by the pants.

_Clark ? » asked Bruce as he put on the jacket of his three-piece suit.

Clark forced himself to look him in the eye. If he moved from where he was, it would be to rip off Bruce's clothes and take him to the bed.

_You look very elegant," he said as his erection put pressure on his clothes.

Bruce nodded his head. He quickly went into the bathroom to fix his hair, retrieved his briefcase and returned to Clark.

_I've got to run, I'm going to be late. Alfred must already be waiting for me. I'll see you tonight.

Bruce put a kiss on his temple. Clark was controlling him so that he wouldn't move.

_See you tonight.

Bruce left the room. Clark waited until he heard the car engine to move, opening his fly to release his wet erection. He had to take care of this before he left for work. And as he made this decision, he walked into the bathroom, perhaps considering the possibility that he might be excited about Bruce's new appearance.

_**Current Weight : 105kg - 231lb** _

_-and so it's all of you that I thank for bringing Wayne Enterprises to this point! Congratulations to all of you!

Bruce opened the first bottle of champagne to inaugurate their success. His speech was applauded by the entire assembly. The waiters opened the remaining bottles of champagne and Lucius came over and tapped his shoulder.

_A great speech, Mr. Wayne!

Bruce smiled at him as they both had a glass of champagne.

_That was quite a reception you threw, Lucius. Congratulations.

Bruce looked around the party room where they had invited their employees to celebrate the 3% increase in Wayne Enterprises' stock price. Lucius had prepared a beautiful decoration, champagne and a huge cake decorated with cream and exotic fruits. They were the first to receive their share.

_I'm glad to see you're doing well," Lucius said with a smile. How are your boys doing?

Bruce swallowed his bite before answering:

_Fine. They're flying on their own now. The first one is taking care of Gotham while I recuperate.

Lucius nodded.

_He's doing a good job, from what I hear.

Bruce smiled a proud smile.

_Yes, he has everything to surpass me.

Lucius had a small laugh.

_Anyway, you seem more... open. That's a good thing.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

_How's that?

Lucius shrugged. Bruce then felt a hand on his arm coming from behind him:

_Mr. Wayne! Excuse me, I'd like to talk to you about a project for next year, could you give me a moment?

Bruce towards Lucius, who nodded his head.

_Derek told me about his project this morning, you should listen to him.

Bruce turned to Derek and nodded.

_You have my attention.

Derek smiled at him.

_Great. This might take a little while, we can accompany it with some cake.

Bruce had already eaten his slice. But his employee seemed eager to explain his project to him. So he let himself be tempted, following Derek to the buffet.

wWwWwWw

Bruce got in the car and settled down with a sigh.

_Let's go, Alfred. I'm exhausted.

His butler nodded.

_Did your celebration go well, Master Bruce?

He nodded.

_I think I ate too much cake listening to everyone's proposals.

Come to think of it, he had certainly eaten more than three pieces of cake. That was a lot. Luckily it was good... But he had been far from reasonable. He had gained weight lately, and that had forced him to order new shirts and jackets. If he continued like that... he would have to order new pants. Unless he was losing weight.

He shamefully unbuttoned his pants and opened his fly, sighing with satisfaction as he finally felt like he was breathing. Yes, he had to lose it quickly if he didn't want to buy a whole new wardrobe, and if he wanted to be able to resume his superhero activity one day.

_**Current Weight : 108kg - 238lb** _

Clark was waiting for Bruce in the ring of the Cave. Bruce had insisted on resuming training and Clark didn't want him to do it alone so he wouldn't get hurt. His bones had healed and the rehabilitation had helped his muscles and lungs. But at the same time, Bruce had gained weight. A little bit more. This meant that his muscles weren't really stressed anymore and his silhouette had become a little more... rounded.

And to think that this happened without Clark's ploys. He and Alfred were baking richer and with more pastries and desserts, but they never really had to insist. Since Tim's birthday, it was as if Bruce was enjoying sugar again, or even eating at all. Clark had discovered that Bruce was greedy. He liked the idea. He liked it way too much.

He knew there was something wrong with him. Bruce was gaining weight and he was getting excited about it. Seeing Bruce eating too much, with a full belly, made him want to give him more food, just for the simple pleasure of seeing his face full of satisfaction and pleasure. He was so excited about it that Clark felt compelled to slow down so as not to alarm Bruce. What he felt...

He knew it wasn't normal. He had discovered this aspect of himself, this fetishism or unsuspected deviance. It excited him so much that he was having more and more erotic dreams where he was feeding Bruce. Damn it, he couldn't say that to Bruce. He couldn't tell him that, he would be too ashamed and maybe he would disgust him.

He would certainly disgust it. Bruce wanted to lose weight. He saw how much this story concerned him and Clark didn't feel like going against his will, even though it was his idea in the first place. He couldn't do that to Bruce. He loved him too much for that. He would find another way to make him less of a danger to himself.

He heard the sounds of the elevator and turned his attention to Bruce, who was coming. He was wearing his tank top and sports shorts as usual. Clark noticed at first glance what would immediately bother Bruce: the clothes were too small. His tank top, although made of elastic material, moulded his torso like a second skin.

With every step Bruce took, small waves were sliding down his body. His belly hung over his shorts that were too tight, bringing out the fat on his hips; the tank top emphasized the roundness of his belly and his nipples were sticking out. Every fold was visible.

Then Clark heard a peculiar, more accentuated rubbing. That of the fabric of the shorts between his thighs. Bruce had bigger thighs and when he walked, the friction between his legs wore the fabric down even more quickly. In his ear, the synthetic fabric was screaming so much the material was being put to the test.

Bruce's ego wanted him not to buy more clothes at his current size. Clark had the bad habit of praying that one day he would see one of his clothes crack. It had become one of his fantasies.

He felt his erection forming as Bruce bent down to pass between the ring lines. He had to stay focused.

_Okay, let's start with a few warm-up moves," he asked to focus.

Bruce nodded.

_Let's do that.

Clark put on his batting shields while Bruce wrapped his protective bands around his wrists. Even his arms had become a little doddering. Clark tried to center himself by getting into position. Bruce joined him and started.

Bruce still had a lot of strength. Clark could feel it. There was always this discipline in his movements, this rigor in his blows, this regularity in his gestures. Everything was mechanical, revealing about his years of intensive training. For a moment, Clark imagined Bruce returning to his musculature, almost reluctantly. No. He must not have imagined such a thing.

His ears focused on Bruce's breath. He had to make sure that the air exchange was going well. So far, so good. Until he heard the rest. The gurgling of Bruce's belly, the movements of his body under the movements, this not heavier, the friction of his clothes ...

Clark was an obsessed man. He tried to think of all sorts of things to prevent his erection from forming. The more he tried to make it go away, the more he felt like his body was acting against his will. How could he fight it? Even the smell of Bruce, a male fringe that was more accentuated by sweat, could turn him on.

He closed his eyes when Bruce stopped 15 minutes later to catch his breath and drink. Cut off his senses. He had to put all this behind him so he wouldn't give in. But the last time he had touched Bruce... it was almost three weeks ago. He was about to crack.

_Ready for a few passes?

Clark opened his eyes and turned his head in his direction. Sweat was beading on Bruce's slightly rounder face. He bit his lip, nodding his head.

_Whenever you want.

Bruce's determination seemed unfailing. Clark couldn't fight it.

They moved into position and Bruce began his routines. He was fast and agile, but not as fast as before. Bruce's overweight was an obvious impediment to his actions. Bruce was indeed too fat to match his level. Now he was perhaps as easy to counter as his apprentices. But getting down to that level wasn't difficult for Clark. He was too distracted to do his routines perfectly.

He was too distracted by Bruce's movements. By his tummy shaken by the movements, by his tank top coming up or by his shorts whose fabric was ready to break at any moment. And then, every time he suffered a blow or received a blow, Bruce's body was covered with waves.

Clark had an erection. He was hot, but not for the same reasons as Bruce. Their exchange of blows accelerated. They were back to the way they used to be. As a reflex, Bruce tried a low sweep to throw Clark off balance. His movement was too slow, the leg too heavy for Bruce and the movement... with too much amplitude.

In Clark's mind, it was Christmas before its time. The shorts cracked, giving a direct view of Bruce's overly tight white boxer shorts.

_Shit!

Bruce wanted to turn around in shame. Clark stopped him, holding his pelvis in front of him while Bruce was on the ground.

_Clark, that's quite embarrassing, leave me alone.

But Clark was obsessed with the possibility that lay before him. It was like receiving a gift and unwrapping it right under his nose. Clark stopped thinking with his head. He couldn't.

He got down on his knees, put one arm under Bruce's torso and straightened it up against him, his second hand pointing directly at Bruce's sex.

_Clark, what-

The Kryptonian sticks his torso against Bruce's back. His erection wedged directly against his buttocks. He licked Bruce's neck with envy, unable to restrain his impulses.

_I want sex, Bruce. I want you...

His hands began to knead what they were holding. On one side it was a Bruce nipple and on the other it was... it was already hardening.

_Clark, not now...

Bruce held a sigh when Clark squeezed his early erection. The Kryptonian sucked the skin from his neck greedily. He couldn't hold it in.

_It's a sport," Clark murmured as he pressed his pelvis against Bruce's.

He let go of his nipple to slide his hand under his tank top and touch Bruce's folds. He stroked, kneaded, and growled with envy. He felt Bruce harden under his caresses. He loved it, whatever the Batman said, he loved it. It drove him crazy.

_It's going to be sporting, I guarantee it.

Clark reluctantly withdrew his hands and walked away. He walked away at superspeed just long enough to get a tube of lube. When he came back, Bruce was trying to put his tank top back on properly. There was no way he could do it.

Clark came back behind him and pushed Bruce down on all fours. The Kryptonian had a direct view of his buttocks and his shorts were in the way. Clark tore the fabric and carried his mouth towards Bruce's ring of flesh. He licked it, sucked it, inserted his tongue inside Bruce's intimacy, whose moans of pleasure excited Clark.

He was invested in his task, his hands spreading Bruce's buttocks apart to give him more passage. Then, as Bruce's muscles relaxed, Clark inserted his lubricated fingers. Bruce grunted with contentment. Clark wasn't going to stop there. He slipped his fingers under the elastic on his clothes and reached Bruce's erection.

_Clark... doing this here... it's indecent...

Bruce's voice was filled with desire.

_But you like it.

Clark accelerated his movements. Bruce was reaching out in pleasure, accompanying Clark as he moved his pelvis. He was sexy. Clark felt very cramped in his clothes.

_Take me...

A murmur. A soft whisper from Bruce that Clark had no trouble hearing. He wasn't going to make him repeat his request. He took off his clothes and stood to take Bruce through his shredded clothes.

Clark closed his eyes as he reached into Bruce, clutching his thick hips as he felt the pleasure rise.

_You're so tight... »he said in a hoarse voice.

Bruce gasped beneath him.

_And you're so hard...

There was plenty of room. The view Clark had was far too exciting. He had a directional view of Bruce's greasy buttocks, the folds in his back, all that generous surface area that Clark could caress, massage, lick, slap. He came back to reality when Bruce moved, grunting with impatience.

_Move," Clark ordered.

He pressed his fingers into Bruce's hips to encourage him. Bruce did so. Clark had never slept with Bruce so erotic before. He moved against him, his whole body shaken by the movements, his moans of pleasure filling the whole cellar. Bruce was putting a lot of energy into his task and Clark was about to crack. He was going to come.

He grabbed hold of Bruce and hit the pool in turn. Their bodies slammed against each other, both of them gasping and groaning with pleasure. Clark was the first to come, not wanting to. He helped Bruce, who joined him a few minutes later.

They spread out on the ring floor, out of breath. Clark waited for them to catch their breath for a while before bringing Bruce closer to him and kissing him languorously, caressing his belly under his too tight tank top. He really liked his bouncy figure. His skin was so soft, his smell sweeter, and his taste even better. Clark loved to caress every surface of his body.

Bruce stood away from him and looked into his eyes.

_Clark... did you do this for lack of sex or...

Clark had to think about what Bruce said. He kissed him before answering:

_You haven't let me touch you lately... and you turn me on so much... I've cracked.

His answer didn't seem to satisfy Bruce. Clark was embarrassed. Did he really have to tell Bruce everything? No, maybe not yet.

_I'm 40 pounds heavier than I was before my accident... I can't fit into my old clothes anymore, I've already had to make the Batman costume bigger... I don't feel desirable anymore.

Clark kissed him languidly again.

_Bruce, you look incredibly sexy to me.

Bruce stood up sharply, sitting down to face him:

_How can you say that? I've gotten fat ! Look at that!

Bruce lifted up his belly and let it fall back down. Clark could see every jerk going through his body. Oh. It turned him on, too. Bruce continued on his way, catching his fat folds.

_And this, and this here! You can't tell me that turns you on!

Bruce was shaking his whole body. Clark realized that he really shouldn't be excited about that, given Bruce's normal reaction to his weight gain. He moved to get dressed, praying that his Kryptonian physiognomy wouldn't allow him to have another erection now. He couldn't tell Bruce how he felt about it. He would take it too hard.

_Bruce, I-

_I'm going to go on a diet. I'm going to start jogging again. I can't look like a fattened pig anymore.

The image struck directly with Clark's sex, with blood flowing back down his limb. He stood up, shamefully turning his back on Bruce.

_I see. I'll try to help you.

Deep down he hated the idea.

_**Current Weight : 113kg - 249b** _

Bruce pulled even more on his suit bottom. Nothing to do. The passage of the thigh was decidedly difficult. Damn Christmas and New Year's Eve. Between his company's anniversary, Thanksgiving, Christmas and the New Year, Bruce had done nothing but eat. The abundance of food in November and December didn't help his diet. Now, that was for sure. He had put on a lot of weight because he couldn't even put on his second suit.

Too bad, he would temporarily put on another one. But now Barry was about to go into the Cave and he wanted to put on his Batman costume. He had to put it on. He pulled even more on his outfit, managing to gain a few inches. He was never going to get high enough. His buttocks would never fit all the way up.

Bruce tugged, again and again, exhausting himself to get his bottom up to his pelvis. He took a deep breath to tuck in his belly and manage to buckle his belt. Even it had become too short for his waist. Bruce had literally become rounder. He hated seeing that. How did it come to this again? He was always on a diet...

As soon as he was alone, he cracked. He was ashamed of his greed and tried to hide his need to eat from others. He really had to stop. It was not worthy of a superhero to let himself go like that.

He put on his costume top with just as much difficulty hiding his fat belly. It was barely coming through and his extra bulge was hidden by his belt. With his cape, it would be an illusion. That's where he was reduced to, because he hadn't ordered a new suit: having to create an illusion to hide his fat.

He then moved to his control screens and centered his research on Central City. For some time, he had been helping members of the Justice League with his surveillance network and hacking capabilities. Barry had asked him for help. The Central City Flash found himself with Gorilla Grodd who had disappeared from his city. He had to find him.

Bruce ran a search using the gorilla's characteristics and waited for the results, also filtering information from the press. He might have a lead. An area of apartment buildings that was under construction seemed to be right in the middle of all the places where Grodd had shown up.

A flash of lightning appeared on his outside surveillance screens a second before Barry stopped behind him.

_Hi Bruce! Sorry, I made a few interventions on the way over. Look! A little granny even gave me this for saving her from a highway accident!

Barry read slipped a huge cardboard box full of doughnuts with sugar icing under his nose. Bruce forced himself to ignore it as the smell filled the air. Barry finished his and took a second one.

_I may have found Grodd, but the area doesn't have its cameras on yet. Everything is under construction. You're going to have to search it yourself.

Barry sighed.

_Damn it. We were supposed to go for a quiet drink with Hal... just to get off the hook.

Bruce nodded.

_I get it. Clark wanted the same thing for tonight.

Bruce was dreading the evening. The situation between them was tense and uncomfortable.

_Yes, but you're a couple. We are...

Barry left his sentence unspoken, the confusion visible on his face. He shook his head to get it together.

_I have to go. Thanks for your help Bruce.

And the Flash was gone. Bruce sighed. Between Hal and Barry, the situation had always been vague and obviously it was confusing for Barry.

Bruce sent the contact information to Barry and returned to the surveillance of a potential accomplice of the Owl Court. As he watched the movements of his target, the sweet smell of the doughnuts made his stomach gurgle. Shit. Barry had left forgetting his box of doughnuts.

He struggled for several minutes before he looked at it. The box was big enough to hold about 20 doughnuts and Barry hadn't eaten much. They looked fresh and good. It was unreasonable. But after all, he was alone and he had eaten a little less at lunch... He could taste one.

From the way they looked, some seemed to be filled with jam and some with chocolate. Bruce picked one out of the jam and tasted it in a whimper of pleasure. Raspberry. So good. The doughnut was a real treat for the taste buds. If the jam one was so good... the chocolate one must have been just as good.

Bruce couldn't resist the urge to taste it. It was too good. He might as well have another one. No one was at the Batcave, and then he would eat less tonight. It was like having a snack but a little late. He might as well enjoy it before Clark arrived.

wWwWwWw

Clark arrived at the Batcave, slightly stressed. He had planned to tell everything tonight. He couldn't stand the distance between them anymore, the tension that was gradually pulling them apart. So... too bad. He would tell Bruce how he really felt. Maybe he'd never see him the same way again. Maybe he would disgust Bruce. Maybe he wouldn't love him anymore.

But with Bruce's significant weight gain, Clark had decided to be honest with him. So when he approached the console and saw Bruce, he greeted him with a smile.

_Hi, love.

Bruce turned to him with a smile of apprehension.

_Hello.

Clark could see he was under stress. Okay. So it was mutual. He scratched his neck, pointing to the bags he'd brought back.

_Shall we go upstairs for dinner?

Bruce nodded. Clark noticed that Bruce's suit was tighter than usual. His belly wasn't even hidden by his belt anymore.

_Yes. Go ahead while I change.

Bruce had stood up. That was for sure, his belly was more swollen. Clark unconsciously bit his lip.

_Never mind, let's go to the bedroom. Let's just undo our capes.

Clark turned to Bruce to help him unzip his cape and the Kryptonian took the Bat's cape off. The protruding fat pad was impossible to hide and Clark had a direct view of the top of Bruce's buttocks. Bruce must have been aware of this because he added:

_Um, I'm going first.

And Clark watched him leave in a hurry. Clark took a deep breath. He had to go for it.

He caught up with Bruce at the elevator in the Cellar and went up just in time to join him. He grabbed him by the neck and came up to kiss him. Clark could still taste the sugar on his lips. Bruce had eaten. He knew what. He licked his lip before he moved away from him. Bruce had been so surprised by Clark's languid kiss that he said nothing.

As he exited the elevator, Clark grabbed Bruce by the hand and led him down the stairs.

_Let's go up to the room.

Clark went in first and put the bags in a corner. Right after, he pushed Bruce onto the bed, which creaked under his weight. Clark climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately.

_I love you, Bruce. I love you so much.

Bruce groaned under him. Clark wanted to touch him. But not yet.

_I want you to help me make one of my fantasies come true...

Clark walked away to let Bruce think.

_What kind of fantasy?

Clark purposely decided not to go into details.

_You, me, a bed and dinner.

Bruce considered the proposal. He nodded.

_All right.

Clark kissed him and smiled.

The next moment Bruce found his hands tied to the headboard. The use of superspeed alerted him, but Clark was too impatient to give him time to give up.

_What are you doing?!

Clark kissed him.

_You're mine for the evening. And you're gonna listen to me.

Clark brought the bags he had brought on the bed. He pulled out several sodas and put them on their bedside table and also pulled out a burrito and unpacked it. Bruce looked at him frowning. Clark took a bite.

_Extra onions and cheese. Just the way you like it.

Clark held his burrito out to Bruce.

_Taste it.

Bruce looked at him suspiciously.

_What are you playing at?

Clark insisted:

_Taste it. I'll explain later.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Bruce nodded his head. He tasted the burrito. It was perfect. It was exactly the way he liked it. Then he looked up at Clark, who looked at him with envy.

_Bruce... I love watching you eat.

_I know you do.

Clark shook his head.

_No I... I _really_ love watching you eat. You have no idea what it does to me.

Clark handed him the burrito. Bruce ate, paying attention to what he was saying.

_I love you, Bruce. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I like to see you the way you are. You're...

Clark's voice remained in suspense as a drop of fat dripped from Bruce's mouth and fell on his suit. Clark felt his erection harden.

_You love me fat," Bruce asked, a note of shame in his voice.

Clark gave him another bite of burrito. Bruce wanted to protest, but he had no choice but to eat. Clark ran his free hand over Bruce's bare belly.

_Yes. I love you whether you're fat or not.

He made Bruce eat again while caressing his belly.

_And whether you're fat, it really turns me on.

Clark made him finish the first burrito. Bruce chewed for a long time, the fat from the burrito dripping on his suit. Clark waited for him to finish before coming to lick his skin.

_Clark...

He gave him a drink.

_Ready for another one?

Clark kissed him before he unpacked another one.

_Clark, you have to help me lose weight, not gain it.

For an answer, Clark shoved the second burrito in his mouth. Bruce let out a grunt but ate.

_But you like to eat. You ate that burrito so fast... and I know you like to eat the second one. Eating makes you so happy…

Bruce could not protest while he was eating. Clark stroked his belly, shaking his plump skin from time to time.

_You're so greedy Bruce... how do you want me to help you stop?

Clark put kisses on his neck. He only stopped to give Bruce another bite.

_I love to feel satisfied when you eat... you look so serene.

Clark patted Bruce's belly. Bruce let out a moan. Clark smiled.

_Do you like it too, when I touch your belly like this?

The Kryptonian broke Bruce's belt without any resistance. Bruce's belly was as if released and fell a little more heavily. Clark looked at the plump skin with envy. He just stroked it and continued to feed Bruce. He gave small blows to his belly, making his skin move in waves. Bruce moaned as he ate. Clark felt himself hardening as he ate.

_You like it, when I shake your fat?" Clark let go of the excitement in his voice.

He knew the answer. He could feel all of Bruce's physiological reactions. His heart rate was accelerating, his smell was changing, his body was becoming more sensitive. Bruce was finishing the second burrito. Clark was preparing the third burrito for him. Bruce protested.

_Clark I can't take it anymore... I’m full...

Clark came and chewed his ear off.

_Too bad for you... you would have still had room if you hadn't stuffed yourself with doughnuts. Eat.

Bruce forced himself to take a bite. He waited until he was finished to speak:

_How do you know? I threw the box away.

Clark had a tender smile when he saw Bruce blush with shame. He kissed him before giving him another bite. Bruce let out a strain moan.

_I was with Hal when Barry picked him up. We talked a little.

Bruce was so upset that he took another bite without a problem. Clark thought he was adorable.

_How many doughnuts did you eat without me, Bruce? How many did you eat so many that you left sugar on your suit?

Bruce was always red.

_A few...

Clark displayed a victorious smile. Bruce could not lie to him. Not to a Kryptonian. He gave Bruce a drier slap on the belly.

_A few didn't lead you to that. You're a big gourmet, Bruce. That's what led you to all this.

Clark waved his body. Bruce moaned.

_How much?

Bruce had an erection. Clark was hard as steel. Red with shame, Bruce finally confessed:

_A little more than fifteen...

Clark growled. He had missed the moment when Bruce had stuffed himself with fifteen doughnuts. He must have been so hot.

_Fifteen doughnuts... God Bruce, you stuffed yourself like a fat pig.

He straddled Bruce. Their two erections were only separated by the fabric of their suits. Clark continued to give the burrito to Bruce, who continued to eat.

_I thought I was weird, being excited to see you gain weight. But you like it too, Bruce. Are you excited to eat?

He accompanied his question with a pelvic bump. Bruce moaned with pleasure.

_You can't stop eating... Look at you. You've gotten so fat that you can't even fit into your clothes. You're even obese... And it looks so good on you. You look so attractive, love.

Clark closed his eyes as he felt Bruce get excited. He had to keep what little self-control he had.

_Do you like being stuffed like a pig Bruce?

He shoved the rest of the burrito in his mouth. Bruce couldn't stop moaning with pleasure.

_That's what you've become... a pig... a very sexy pig.

Clark stuck the end of the burrito in Bruce's mouth. He couldn't hold it anymore. He watched Bruce chew with difficulty, finding himself with all the fat and juice from the burrito dripping down on him. He turned his attention to Bruce's doddering nipples, to his big round belly. He walked his hands all over this surface, so soft, so fluffy. One of his hands was full of the grease from the burrito and it was spreading it on Bruce's skin. He heard him moaning.

Clark let himself go. He tore Bruce's suit too small to free his entire torso. He was plump from the fat and sugar Bruce had eaten. He walked his mouth over his skin, sucking, biting. They both moaned with excitement and pleasure. Clark could smell Bruce's musky scent from his excitement and his own, still squeezed into his clothes.

Clark got rid of his costume and went down to the bottom of Bruce's suit. He tore the fabric with a sharp blow to release his erection. Clark was surprised because he saw.

_You... you don't have any underwear?!

Bruce gasped. He shook his head negatively.

_I was too tight with my suit...

The wet trace of his sex was even visible on Bruce's fabric. Clark felt very, very wet.

_Bruce... You have no idea how exciting you are.

Bruce gave him a fiery look:

_And I'm too full to help you.

Clark grunted. Bruce had quickly figured out how to turn him on. So had he. He put his hands on Bruce's belly and began to shake him. Bruce couldn't hold back the burps coming out of his throat.

_Your body looks satisfied to be so full.

Bruce looked at him:

_Untie me," he ordered.

Bruce's authoritative tone suited him so well. But Clark refused with a nod of his head.

_Not now.

He let go of Bruce's belly and licked his skin. It still tasted like burrito fat. He came to attack his belly button, sticking his tongue inside. Bruce wiggled and moaned with pleasure. His belly button had become so large by now... Clark bitting his skin before going further down. He felt Bruce reach underneath him.

Clark grabbed his erection and sucked it hard. He wanted it so badly. He couldn't stop moaning while he sucked it out. Bruce was panting with pleasure.

_Who's the dirtiest of us, Clark? The one who's stuffed like a pig or the one who sucks the pig ardently?

Clark lost it. He let go of Bruce's sex with a sucking noise.

_Your obscene talk suits you.

Bruce smiled a confident smile.

_Untie me.

Clark could only obey. He released Bruce's hands. Bruce moved on the bed, leaning over to the bedside table to grab the lubricant. Clark retrieved it when he handed it to him.

_You're so sexy, Bruce.

His gaze was on his buttocks. Clark was going to have to work his way through his body and he was excited about it. He lubricated Bruce's anus and stuck his fingers in. He could feel it contracting around him before he moaned with pleasure. There. Clark titillated this spot that was hitting Bruce's prostate. He was relaxing so quickly.

Clark pulled out his fingers and came over to Bruce's mouth to kiss him passionately. They both moaned, glued their bodies together, moved their basins against each other. Clark pulled himself away.

_Ride me.

His request was filled with desire.

_Clark, are you sure?

Clark could hear the anxiety in his voice. He came to kiss him.

_I'm Kryptonian. Come here.

Bruce abdicated and straddled Clark. Bruce grabbed his erection and positioned himself over it. Clark held back a groan when he felt Bruce hugging him.

_You're so heavy...

Bruce began to move. Clark had his gaze fixed on Bruce's body, on his expression of pleasure as he moaned up and down on him.

_You're beautiful, Bruce.

Seeing him enjoy himself so much really pleased Clark. He refrained from not coming right away, helping Bruce to give him even more pleasure. Bruce had become much heavier, but that meant nothing to him. He grabbed him by the hips and stroked his pelvis to Bruce's rhythm. He could feel his body tightening and Bruce's groans became louder.

_Clark!

Bruce came and Clark in turn let go in a cry of ecstasy. Bruce was a sex beast, no doubt about it. Bruce rocked to the side, out of breath. Clark wiped himself off before he came to lean against him and kiss him.

_I love you Bruce. I love you so much. Whether you weigh 176 pounds or 330 pounds. I love you.

He kissed him passionately, slipping one of his hands through her hair. Bruce grabbed his back to hold him tight.

_Me too, Clark. But I have to be careful.

Clark nodded his head. He was aware that the health of humans was more fragile than his own in every way.

_Maybe we can cut down on the amount of food you eat at meals and... maybe have a night like this again," Clark nodded hopefully.

Bruce laughed faintly.

_You're a real naughty.

Clark nibbled his ear.

_So are you. Do I take that as a yes?

Bruce nodded.

_Yes. I think... I think the Batman is way behind me now. I won't be able to go back to the way I was before.

Clark smiled a radiant smile at him before passionately kissing him.

_As long as you're happy, that's all that matters.

They kissed, again and again, until Bruce felt fatigue overwhelm him. His digestion wasn't helping. Clark moved to wedge it against him and kissed him on the temple.

_Sleep now. Tomorrow we'll resume intensive sports.

He folded the sheets over them as Bruce leaned against him.

_Chamber sport?

Bruce didn't see the smile on Clark's face. He put a hand on his belly, gently caressing it.

_Obviously.

They laughed softly before hugging each other. Everything had finally worked out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had some others ideas/stories, tell me ! Thanks for reading !


End file.
